


A View Without A Room

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR FURIOUS 6!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last few scenes of the movie from Han's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A View Without A Room

"Where's Gisele?"

It didn't surprise Han that it was Mia that first noticed that Gisele wasn’t with them. She and Giselle had become close friends and if anyone would immediately notice that she wasn't standing with the tired and battered group, it would be her.

_"Where's Gisele?"_

Han couldn't answer, even as he felt Mia's arms go around him and heard the sob she was trying to hold back. He felt Brian's arms go around the two of them and finally his eyes seemed to blur and he could see something other than the scene that he knew would haunt him for the rest of his life.

He had grabbed her as he heard her first scream and he knew that his grip was firm. He wasn't about to let her go. He wasn't going to ever let her go. The words had never been said between them, but he knew that they both felt the same way. Their conversation about going to Tokyo and settling down had confirmed all of that. When she gripped his hand and looked into his eyes, he smiled gently, squeezing harder.

"I've got you," he said in a calmer tone than he felt. He did have her and he shifted his body to make sure that he had plenty of leverage so he could pull her back into the dangling car and to safety.

She gave one of her soft smiles back -- the kind of smile that he knew she only gave to him. The kind of smile that let him see all of the important things about her; that let him see all of the personal things about her. She stared into his eyes and he knew that everything was going to be all right. They'd free Mia and then they would get the hell out of this place with their family intact.

He wasn't even given time to react, to stop what happened. Gisele knew that he would have tried to stop what she was doing if he had been given even a second of warning. She looked into his eyes once more, conveying a myriad of emotions and then she _let go of him!_

Han stared at her, scrambling to reach for her again when she lifted her gun up and fired it past him. He felt the bullets go by him and heard them strike someone behind him, but all he could do was lay there, staring down to where Gisele had disappeared.

She'd died to save him, and with that action, took all that made his life worth living.

 

****

"Stop it," he said softly the next day when he found Mia bent over a car and pretending to work on the engine.

They were waiting for their ride back to the states and Mia had held herself away from everyone -- even from Brian. Finally when Dom started to go to her, Han reached out a hand to stop him. "Let me."

Dom looked at him and nodded, knowing that whatever was tearing at his sister, maybe Han was the only one who could make it stop.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, her voice muffled.

"Ah, Mia," Han said in that soft voice, reaching out and pulling her from the car hood. "Are you really going to try to lie to me now? After everything we've been through?"

Mia looked up at him and tears started sliding down her face. "It's my fault."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Gisele. It's my fault," she choked out. "If I hadn't gotten taken, she wouldn't have been there and she would still be alive."

“Yeah, because it was your evil plan to get kidnapped and almost get killed by some psycho with a God complex.”

She had no answer for that, just as he’d known she wouldn’t. There was plenty of guilt to go around at times, but this was one of those times when there was no guilt to be held by anyone living.

“Listen to me, Mia,” Han said, hugging her close. “You were one of Gisele’s best friends, the only sister she’d ever known. In her mind, there was never any choice but to be in on the rescue party.” He swallowed. “The ones to blame for that are Shaw and that bitch, Hicks, and Dom and Letty took care of them.”

“I miss her, Han.”

“I do, too,” he said, choking up. “I do, too.”

 

****

It wasn't his plan to stay in Tokyo indefinitely. He was only planning to stay there for a year, maybe two and then he'd return to the states and make a home close to his family and crew. He was just going to be there long enough to say he had settled into one place and experience most of what Tokyo had to offer. That had been what he and Gisele had wanted to do and he felt he owed it to her memory to at least try it out.

It was supposed to be his last street race in Tokyo. He'd already called Roman and his friend was going to be bringing his jet to pick him tomorrow and bring him home.

He never even saw the car that hit him. He felt his car go airborne and then roll along the street, hitting everything it could. Outside of the pain he was feeling in every part of his body, he could barely make out the figure of a man walking near the car. He didn't know who the guy was, but he did know, instinctively that he wasn't there to help him.

Han didn't even try to get out of the car before whatever happened could take place. There was no way he could escape what the man had planned. He managed to move his hand toward the side and saw that it was covered in blood. His blood. He felt someone grip his hand and heard a soft voice in his ear.

_"I've got you."_

"Gisele."

That was the last thing he was able to say as his world erupted in flame.


End file.
